1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal running devices and more particularly pertains to a new animal running device for allowing movement of an animal along the length of a cord.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animal running devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,773 describes a device including a runner that is mounted on a track so that the runner may move along the track between points of mounts for the track. Another type of animal running device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,903 having a runner which mounted on a cable so that the runner may move along the length of the cable. This device has the drawback that the runner may get caught in the guides of the cable or the cable itself may be pulled out of the guides. U.S. Pat. No. 1,563,212 describes a device allowing a leashed animal to run between two points which are positioned in a spaced relationship with a ground surface.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a runner having better stability and freedom of motion than those of previous construction which will lead in turn to greater choice in selection of movement of the animal leashed thereto.